warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
RatPac-Dune Entertainment
RatPac Entertainment, (doing business as RatPac-Dune Entertainment) formerly Dune Entertainment,' '''is an American motion picture production and financing company formed in a merger by producer-director Brett Ratner, his partner billionaire James Packer, and Dune Entertainment's Steven Mnuchin, which provides funds to a number of Warner Bros. films. Films distributed by Warner Bros. * ''Gravity (2013) (co-production with Heyday Films) (uncredited) * Grudge Match (2013) (co-production with Gerber Pictures) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Godzilla (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) * Blended (2014) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Flower Films) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jersey Boys (2014) (co-production with GK Films) * Tammy (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * Annabelle (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Inherent Vice (2014) * Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Focus (2015) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and Di Novi Pictures) * Run All Night (2015) * Get Hard (2015) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * The Water Diviner (2015) * Hot Pursuit (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Entourage (2015) (co-production with HBO) * Max (2015) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Magic Mike XXL (2015) * The Gallows (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Blumhouse Productions) * Vacation (2015) (with New Line Cinema) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) * We Are Your Friends (2015) * Black Mass (2015) (With Cross Creek Pictures) * The Intern (2015) * Pan (2015) * Our Brand Is Crisis (2015) * The 33 (2015) * Creed (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * Point Break (2015) * The Accountant (2016) * How to Be Single (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and CubeVision) * Midnight Special (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Cruel and Unusual Films and Atlas Entertainment) * Keanu (2016) (with New Line Cinema) * Me Before You (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * The Conjuring 2 (2016) (with New Line Cinema) * Lights Out (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Atomic Monster Productions and Grey Matter Productions) * Central Intelligence (2016) (with New Line Cinema and Universal Pictures) (co-production with Blue Grass Films) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Jerry Weintraub Productions, and Dark Horse Entertainment) * Suicide Squad (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Atlas Entertainment) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (co-production with Heyday Films and Weed Road Pictures) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, FilmNation Entertainment, Flashlight Films & Malpaso Productions) * Storks (2016) (co-production with Warner Animation Group) * War Dogs (2016) (co-production with Green Hat Films and The Mark Gordon Company) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * Geostorm (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and DC Entertainment) * Going in Style (2017) (co production with New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Wonder Woman (2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Dunkirk (2017) (co-production with Syncopy Inc.) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Vertigo Entertainment) * Live by Night (2016) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Justice League (2017) (co-production with DC Films, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Ready Player One (2018) (co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and De Line Pictures) * ''Rampage'' (2018) (co-production with New Line Cinema, Flynn Picture Company, Wrigley Pictures, ASAP Entertainment, and Seven Bucks Productions) Television series * Rush Hour (2016) Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Companies Category:Production companies Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:DC Extended Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Legend of Tarzan Category:Tarzan Category:Lego Category:MonsterVerse Category:Godzilla Category:King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Category:Live by Night Category:Wonder Woman Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Suicide Squad Category:The Flash Category:Rush Hour Category:Aquaman Category:Green Lantern Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Ready Player One Category:Storks (film) Category:Me Before You Category:Barbershop Category:Barbershop: The Next Cut Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies Category:Co-Production Partners